


"But she’d never tell her. Not directly anyway. "

by Nozomeme



Series: Liebeswerben [1]
Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Edytha is being true to her feelings as she knows that her and Krupi are alone for sure, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Late Night Conversations, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Yuri, technically its a few hours later but you get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: 3am in her arms.Waltrud x Edytha





	"But she’d never tell her. Not directly anyway. "

 

“Hey, are you awake?...” Edytha whispered. She wasn’t sure what time it was, but she could tell from the little crack in the curtains that it was still dark out, and that she wouldn’t have to get up for a few more hours. She pulled the covers closer, cold despite the warmth of the woman lying next to her. She was still naked, haven fallen asleep after spending the evening with Waltrud, drinking wine together and talking late into the night, a habit they had developed over their years together on the base as a couple. One thing led to another of course, resulting in them undressing each other and falling onto her bed in a tangle of sheets and limbs and merlot flavoured kisses. Another habit.

“Mhmm, yeah...” Waltrud yawned, flipping onto her back and stretching, long graceful arms in the air.

“Hug me then...” she shuffled closer to her, hooking her leg over the other woman’s hip, rolling atop her and nuzzling her face into her sizeable chest.

“Oh, Edytha, that’s awfully forward of you, was earlier not enough?...” Waltrud smirked, wrapping her arms around her lazily.

“Quiet, you...” she murmured from between her breasts. “I’m just cold, so keep me warm....”

“If you insist then...” She moved one hand upwards, beginning to absent-mindedly stroke her hair. Edytha let out a hum of satisfaction, burying her face further in.

“This is nice....” Waltrud remarked sleepily, “Normally you’re snapping at me even though we both know how you really feel....”

“That’s because I have a reputation to uphold, imagine if it got out that the respected Miss Rossmann was essentially dating the village idiot?”

“Oh, I’m an idiot now?” Waltrud chuckled.

“Yes, you are dear” Edytha continued; “I believe I’ve mentioned that on several occasions.” She paused for a moment, thinking. “You are an amazing witch though, I must say. When you make an effort anyway, and I’m not just saying that as an educator.”

“Being praised by Edytha while cuddling naked in bed, surely I must be dreaming....”

“I can pinch your cheeks for you if you really want to make sure this is a dream.” Edytha smiled.

“Besides, I don’t know if its because I still have booze in my system or if its because you satisfied me earlier, but I’m in a good mood right now, so enjoy it while it lasts I suppose.”

“You do have your face wedged firmly between my tits at the moment, so I certainly will.”

Edytha raised her head slightly and gave her a look. “Don’t be vulgar, Waltrud.”

“Hardly vulgar compared to you earlier, you said some pretty naughty things when I was making love to you. Who would have thought that the esteemed, well respected Miss Rossmann has such a dirty mouth and a dirty mind? We’re lucky you’re not a loud woman, else somebody else would hear you.” She grinned cheekily.

“N-Nothing compared to you, you damned fake countess.” Edytha blushed furiously.

“Suuuuure.”

“Waltruuuud...” she slipped her hands up onto her tanned shoulders, hiding her face in embarrassment.

“Nothing wrong with a bit of self indulgence now and again, Edytha.” She stopped stroking her hair and moved her hands down to her back, gently massaging her. “If it means I can touch you like this, then its fine, right?....”

“I-I suppose....”

“Mhmm...”

With that, the conversation stalled for a moment. Waltrud continued to massage her, rubbing circles slowly into her back muscles. Edytha found it to be quite soothing, snuggling even closer into her. She moved her arms so that she was hugging her like a sloth would a branch, limbs draped over her completely. Quite a lewd position, but she was just too comfortable. She could feel herself getting sleepy, but before she ended her night she wanted just a little bit more of Waltrud’s tender affection. A little bit more of being honest with her feelings.

“Hey, Waltrud?....” She looked up at the younger woman, flashing her a genuine, tender smile. A rarity, all things considered.

“Hm?” Waltrud returned it with a sleepy grin. Whatever it was about that woman she always had a sleepy, dreamy expression on her face, except when she was being serious in battle. It was one of the things that Edytha found attractive about her. She’d never admit it though. _Never._

“Kiss me?....”

Waltrud stopped massaging her, instead moving her hands to hold her sides, gently sliding her upwards so their faces were level.

“Of course.”

She went in for the kill then, gently pressing her lips against Edytha’s own soft, pink ones, closing her eyes so that she could focus on her and her alone. Edytha normally wore lipstick, but that was currently smeared all over Waltrud’s neck and collar bone, and as a result, Edytha’s bedsheets too. A pain to clean, but worth it. She was pleasantly surprised though to feel Edytha’s mouth opening slightly, tongue poking against her lips, begging entrance. She let her in. Edytha wanting to kiss deeply was a treat granted only when she was in an exceptionally good mood, and she planned on savouring it thoroughly. As did Edytha. Tongue wrapped around Waltrud’s, she couldn’t help but let out a small moan at the sensation. The faint taste of wine and her own essence was intoxicating. She slipped her hands upwards, cupping Waltrud’s face, fingers threaded though her sandy blonde hair, deepening the kiss further. Waltrud responded favourably, suckling on her tongue as she slowly slid her hands down her sides, cupping her ass as their make out session got heavier and heavier.

“Mhm!”

Edytha broke the kiss, needing to breathe and needing to stop things before they got too out of hand again and she was moaning quietly into the crook of Waltrud’s neck for the second time that evening.

She had to stop. She didn’t want to, but she couldn’t afford the consequences. They could be needed.

“Waltrud,” she breathed. “That’s enough, we can’t go again, we may need to sortie....” Both were flushed, ears and tails manifesting as was common when witches were feeling intense emotion.

“A pity, its not often that I get to see this side of you...”

“Another time, I’m too involved with you now for it not to happen, you damned fake countess...”

She pecked her lips once more before once again sliding downwards, resting her head on Waltrud’s chest again. _Hers_. She should remind her of that more often, she thought. Waltrud’s hands were still firmly attached to her ass though. Perverse and normally deserving of a jab to the stomach, but she’d let it slide for now. She was in a good mood after all.

“You’ve warmed me up nicely, Waltrud, but I think I’ll stay here for the rest of the night, you make a comfortable pillow....” On the verge of sleep, she nuzzled her breasts once more, getting comfortable.

“No problems here...”

“Mhmm...”

Waltrud’s hands moved upwards once more, one arm wrapped around her, the other once again sleepily stroking her silky silver locks, scratching behind her fox ears before they would eventually disappear. Whatever it was with her, perhaps years of friendship, fighting together for nearly a decade or the simple fact that she had fallen so deeply for the woman, she felt immensely safe in her arms.

But she’d never tell her. Not directly anyway.

“Good night then, you dense woman, I love you...”

“Love you too, Paula....”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep one night and wrote this. I admit, there's a degree of projection here, yes. Severely tempted to write a version where they did continue and perhaps post it as a chapter 2 or a stand alone maybe considering it'd be E rated. Anyway, personal headcanon of mine is that they sit up at night and talk about stuff and things over a drink or something, a mini-date of sorts. Outside of romance, they're every close friends and have known each other for a long time. They're alone with no chance of being interrupted so Edytha can be honest with her feelings, hence why there's less tsunning from her. I was going through some tweets by Humikane, and the rough translation I've gotten is that they've been dating for about 3 years in series by the current point in the timeline, so they'd have a routine and be somewhat in sync at this point I guess.
> 
> Last one for this year I guess, Happy 2019 everyone!


End file.
